The Best Lemon in the World Number 2
by I-PWN-AT-BASS
Summary: The sequel to the already popular 'The Best Lemon in the World'. This leaves all unanswered questions about that story answered, and has a touching romance. This truly is... the best lemon in the world...


**THE BEST LEMON IN THE WORLD NUMBER 2!!**

Gardevoir shuddered as she sat on the rocks in the Daycare Center. She knew that her trainer had left her and Sceptile alone in order to have an egg, but Gardevoir was nervous and kind of flushed at the same time. She stood up to look at the water and sighed.

Sceptile had hated his trainer for making him do this to Gardevoir. No, he didn't hate his trainer, he just hates the fact he has to do it with Gardevoir of all Pokemon! The poor girl must be scared, and Sceptile hated doing this to unexplored female Pokemon, but Sceptile had to do it, or who knows what generic trainer #5023 would do to him if Sceptile did ot do this! It's now or never…

Gardevoir watched as Sceptile walked closer to her. He eventually took a seat next to her and looked into her crimson red eyes, and she into his yellow-snake like ones. Sceptile knew he had to make the first move as he placed his arm around her shoulder. Gardevoir seemed to shudder at the sudden advance, but Sceptile all of a sudden placed another arm around her neck and closed his face into hers while closing his eyes.

Their lips met, in a soft, somewhat dry and inexperienced kiss, and all of a sudden, Sceptile moved his tongue deeper into her mouth. Sceptile had a long tongue, and it caressed every surface of Gardevoir mouth. Gardevoir, obviously inexperienced with what to do, just tried moving her tongue inside of Sceptile's mouth, licking what she could, until he broke the kiss.

This is where Gardevoir got really nervous: Sceptile had wrapped his vines around Gardevoir gently, kind of massaging her body. Gardevoir felt even more hot headed, and felt that her nipples were beginning to grow erect. Sceptile moved his kisses lower and lower, some spots he stopped were the neck and the collar bone, and he kissed Gardevoir's nipple before he took it in his mouth. He licked the nipple in circular motions, occasionally flicking it with his tongue as his other hand felt up the other breast. He moved his head to the other nipple and he repeated the same tongue motions as before.

Sceptile's member was throbbing and pulsing with excitement, and was at its biggest height. Sceptile knew he had to take her now and he spent almost too much time on foreplay, for a Pokemon. He shifted his body and placed his member in front of Gardevoir's lips. Gardevoir knew that she had to somehow put it in her mouth, all 8 inches of it, but didn't know how. She placed her hand on the bottom of it and she jacked him off. She placed her mouth on the tip of it, giving it an experimental lick, and then filled her mouth as best she could. She wrapped his member with her tongue and moved her head up and down while jacking Sceptile off with her hand.

Damn it! How could she be this good at this for a first timer!? Gardevoir kept on licking Sceptile's member until she felt an unfamiliar liquid shoot into her mouth. At first she gagged at the strong burst of cum shot into her throat, but she recovered for a few seconds and swallowed all of it, gulp by gulp.

Sceptile moved lower, into the middle of her legs. He licked the surface, causing Gardevoir to tremble. Sceptile then shoved his entire tongue inside of Gardevoir, causing her to moan. He played around with her sex until it got wet enough.

Sceptile then shuffled his body to the back of Gardevoir, and wrapped his arms around her in a small hug. Gardevoir then got up, and sat on Sceptile's lap. Sceptile placed both of his hands on each of her breasts and caressed them again, playing around with the still erect nipples. Then, Sceptile took out both of his vines and took them up in the air. Gardevoir turned her head around to meet Scpetile's lips in a passionate kiss as his vines lowered to Gardevoir's sex. He rubbed the outside of it, causing her to moan inside the kiss. As Sceptile was rubbing Gardevoir, Gardevoir felt something closing in on her ass. It was Sceptile's throbbing member.

Then out of nowhere, Sceptile shoved his saliva-lubricated member into Gardevoir's ass and shoved both vines into her sex. Each thrust started out slow, but deep, afraid to hurt her, but then, Sceptile couldn't take it anymore, and started going all out. Gardevoir moaned in pain and pleasure inside his mouth, but soon she felt something so amazing.

Sceptile finally found it in her sex: her G-Spot. He then alternated his thrusts of his vines to the same spot. His thrusts with his member and his massages with his fingers all of a sudden quickened. Then all of a sudden, they both came at the same time: Gardevoir came into his vines, and Sceptile came into her ass.

Just to be sure she's able to get an egg, Sceptile shuffled his body on top of her, and thrust his cum-covered member into her sex. Sceptile was already sexually fatigued, and stopped after 2 minutes of thrusting. He rolled off of her as they both fell asleep.

Little did they know that they weren't even in the same egg group. So that means that Gardevoir had sex for nothing and will have to do it again with a ghost or an unattractive Pokemon… Hot Muk on Gardevoir Action anybody?


End file.
